Truth and Redemption
by sinjinh1
Summary: Jack has a hard time adjusting after the Master's torture and his team's betrayal. The Doctor brings him to the one person he needs to see more than anyone else. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat on the deck of the Valiant and looked out over the horizon. UNIT had finished getting the Master's overrides down and they would be landing soon. He still couldn't believe that the entire year had reversed itself. He heard someone come up behind him and sit beside him. He knew it was the Doctor before he spoke. "I can take you to him. Prove to you that he is actually alive."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Jack said, never turning his gaze to the Doctor.

"Ianto," the Doctor said as Jack closed his eyes. "The Master took great pleasure in displaying what he did to that young man. It was on all the monitors. I saw him kill your Ianto. I saw you scream out his name. It was the only time the Master broke you. I knew he must have been someone special. You wouldn't have reacted that way if it had been me."

Jack got up and walked over to the edge of the deck. The Doctor followed him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ianto Jones, survivor of Torchwood One and Canary Warf."

Jack finally looked at the older man. "How did you know that?"

"I met him," the Doctor explained. "After Rose was sucked through the void, I saw him wandering through the halls. He was a bit dazed. He had blood on his suit. Kept saying it wasn't his, it was Lisa's."

Jack closed his eyes again. "Lisa was his girlfriend. She was converted by the Cybermen, only they didn't finish the process. He took her to Cardiff and kept her in the basement of Torchwood Three. She got loose and I had to kill her."

"But not him."

Jack just shook his head. "I should have. Torchwood protocol states that if an employee commits a betrayal like that it's an automatic execution. I couldn't. Deep down inside I understood why he couldn't let her go even though he knew she wasn't Lisa anymore. And, God help me, I was already falling in love with him."

The Doctor looked at him for a moment. "You really are in love with him. I never thought I would see the day when Jack Harkness fell in love."

Jack smiled a little. "Neither did I. After the Game Station I made a point not to fall in love. I knew it would hurt too much to watch the person I loved wither and die while I stayed the same. I've already lived through Ianto's death once, Doctor. I'm not sure if I can do it again."

"Can you live with not seeing him?" the Doctor asked as Jack started to cry. "Can you honestly stand here and tell me that you can walk away from that young man and never tell him that you love him? You've been given a second chance, Jack. Not all of us are that lucky."

"You never told Rose?"

The Doctor just shook his head. "I had a chance. Burnt out a sun just to say goodbye, but I talk too much. I ran out of time before I could tell her. Imagine that, a Time Lord running out of time."

Jack looked at the sky. "There's something else I never told him. Something I never told you either, come to think of it."

"Jack, I already know about 51st Century physiology. What happened before you jumped onto the side of the Tardis?"

Jack told him about the events that led up to him hearing the engines of the ship he had been waiting for. The Doctor decided that he would accompany Jack back to the HUB. They dropped Martha and her family off in London, then they went to Cardiff.

Ianto was heading towards the tourist office when he thought he heard the Tardis. He had heard that sound before, so when they had searched the CCTV to see what had happened to Jack, he knew his Captain had gone with the Doctor. He went over to the perception filter and waited. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when Jack stepped into view. Before he knew what was happening, he was in the older man's arms.

Jack's hold on Ianto was so tight the younger man was almost unable to breathe. "Jack, let him go," he heard the Doctor say. "He needs to breathe."

Jack released Ianto and looked at him for a long moment. Then he kissed him. Ianto was surprised by the passion in the kiss, but he couldn't pull away. When they finally parted, Ianto looked at the Doctor. "Doctor."

"Ianto," the Doctor said with a slight nod. "Jack needs to talk to you about quite a few things. I think the only place you will be able to do so without interruption is if you come back to mine. Is anyone expecting you?"

Ianto touched his comm.. "Tosh, I've been delayed. No everything is fine. I'll let you know when I'm coming back to the HUB. I'll tell him."

Ianto looked at Jack. "She saw you on CCTV. She told me to tell you welcome back and that she will distract the others."

Jack nodded and the Doctor led them back to the Tardis. Ianto resisted the urge to comment on the fact that the ship was bigger on the inside. Instead he chose to focus on Jack. "Where did you go?"


	2. Chapter 2

"To the end of the universe," the Doctor said as Jack tightened his hold on Ianto. "Jack, take him to the library. I'll join you once I have us in the Vortex. Don't worry, Ianto, we're only going to drift."

Ianto nodded and let Jack lead him away. They got to the library and Jack led them to the couch. They sat down and Ianto looked at the older man. "Jack, what happened? You looked like you had seen a ghost when you saw me."

Jack sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with what happened when you left with the Doctor."

Jack nodded and told Ianto about the end of the universe and Professor Yana. He had just started telling Ianto about some of the things the Master had done to him when the Doctor came in.

Jack paused as the Time Lord took a seat opposite them. "The Master had been in power for six months when he finally found you."

Ianto looked over at the Doctor. "I thought Jack said that he had sent us to the Himaylas."

"He did," the Doctor nodded. "Then you lot started fighting back. You knew that he had Jack and you knew that Jack was trying to stop him. The Master had also sussed out the fact that Jack had feelings for you. He hadn't been able to break Jack. He wanted to find you to see if that would give him what he wanted. He had you brought to where he was keeping Jack. He tortured you and killed you right in front of Jack."

The Doctor closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened to the young man before him. He knew that Jack was hoping that death would be permanent after that. But it never was. He always woke back up.

"I don't understand," Ianto said as the Doctor opened his eyes. "If the Master killed me, how could I be here now?"

"The year reversed itself after the paradox machine was destroyed," the Doctor explained. "Everyone who was killed during the year came back to life. Everything that happened went away, like it never happened.

"Then why does Jack remember it?" Ianto asked as he reached for Jack's hand.

"Everyone on the Valiant remembers what happened," Jack said softly. "Every detail."

Ianto looked at Jack and saw the fear in his lover's eyes. "I'm here Jack," he said as he kissed Jack.

They parted and Jack nodded. "I know. I just might not let you out of my sight for a while."

"Did you tell him the rest of it?" the Doctor asked.

Jack shook his head and the tears started to form. "Jack, what is it?"

"There's something I never told you," Jack said as he tried to form the words. "Something about me and where I came from."

"I know you're from the future. I know you can't die."

"I can get pregnant," Jack said quickly. Ianto stopped talking and looked at Jack for a long moment.

"What?"

"I can get pregnant," Jack said as the Doctor got up and got them some drinks from the side bar. "I was pregnant when Tosh and I got sent back to 1941. I hadn't had a chance to tell you before everything happened."

"You were pregnant when Owen shot you? When we betrayed you?"

Jack nodded and Ianto took the drink the Doctor handed him. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. "I let Owen kill our child?"

Jack got up and went over to him. "You didn't know. You didn't know that Owen would shoot me. You didn't know I was pregnant. All you knew was that Billis had led all of you to believe that opening the Rift would help you get back what you had lost. I know you saw Lisa. I understand you still wanted a chance to save her. I forgave all of you because I understand what it is like to want to get back what you have lost."

"I have betrayed you twice and you have forgiven me both times," Ianto said as he started to cry. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Jack said as he put Ianto's face in his hands. "I have loved you for a long time. I will always love you, Ianto."

Ianto just nodded and let Jack pull him into an embrace as they both cried for the child they had lost. The Doctor looked at them for a long moment before he spoke. "Jack, I can take you anywhere you want to go. Give you and Ianto a chance to heal."

"No," Ianto said as Jack looked at him. "I mean, not unless we are able to say goodbye first. The others deserve that much."

"Doctor?"

"Of course," the Doctor said as he headed out of the room.

Jack led Ianto back over to the couch. "I've had a lot of time to think, Yan. Pretty much nothing but time. I don't ever want us to be apart again."

"Do you mean it" Ianto asked.

"Of course I do," Jack said as he touched Ianto's face. "Losing you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto just nodded as Jack kissed him again. A few minutes later the Doctor came in and told them he had landed in Cardiff. He explained they'd only been gone five minutes. They got up and followed him out of the TARDIS. They led the Time Lord through the Tourist Office and into Torchwood. As soon as Tosh saw Jack, she ran over to him and hugged him. He looked over her shoulder at Owen, who just nodded. Then he saw Gwen come out of his office.

The look she gave him made him wish he had never come back in the first place. There were things he still hadn't told Ianto about what happened when the Master had captured his team. He let go of Tosh and grabbed Ianto's hand. "Where have you been?" Gwen asked, glaring at his hand.

"Went to the end of the universe and back," he said curtly. "I went to find answers."

"And did you find them?" Tosh asked.

"For the most part," Jack said as he gave her a smiled. "But there are some things that Ianto and I need to deal with. So, we're going to go away for a while. While we're gone, Tosh and Owen are going to be in charge."

"Wait, what?" Gwen said as she stormed over to him. "I've been running this place since you ran away. You can't just take that away from me."

"I think you'll find I can, Gwen," he said as he came to his full height standing in front of her. "If you had bothered to read the protocols, you would know that in my absence, Ianto was to be in charge. In his absences, leadership fall to Tosh and Owen jointly. It's not only a matter of seniority but common sense."

"Ianto's worked here less time than Tosh and Owen," she argued.

Owen laughed. "Okay, I'll grant you that Tea Boy has worked at Torchwood 3 less time than the two of us, but he was at Torchwood 1 long before we were recruited. He does have seniority as well as the respect of UNIT. You couldn't get anywhere with Lethbridge-Stewart. He nearly shut us down until Ianto took over the call."

"I suggest you listen to Dr. Harper," the Doctor said as Gwen turned her glare towards him. "I also suggest you stay away from Jack and Ianto. You've already caused enough damage."

"I don't have to listen to you," she scowled. "I don't know why you're not in a cell. You are Torchwood's number 1 enemy after all. You are to be arrested on sight."

She pulled her gun from behind her back and pointed it at him. "So I'm doing just that. I'm arresting you in the name of Torchwood."

Jack walked over to her and snatched the gun out of her hand. "You will do no such thing."

"Did you really not read the protocols and briefing material you were given when you were hired?" Owen said as he shook his head.

"The Doctor was Torchwood's number 1 enemy," Tosh stated. "Until the fall of Torchwood 1 and the battle at Canary Warf. Jack rewrote the charter and made him Torchwoods number 1 ally. We are to assist the Doctor in any way possible when he calls for help. And if, for some reason, he can't call for help, and he is in severe distress, we are to come to his aid."

"Well, that explains a lot," the Doctor said as Ianto looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor looked at the three Torchwood employees before him. "Jack told you we went to the end of the Universe and back. That is only part of the story. While we were away, we encountered an old enemy of mine named the Master. You know him better as Harold Saxon."

"The Prime Minister?" Tosh said shocked. "We saw him killed right after he had the American President executed."

"Yes, that was after time reversed itself," he said as he looked at her. He then explained to them what had really happened. When he got to the part about the team being captured, he looked at Gwen. "The Master had televised some of his torture sessions with Jack. Your team had seen them. That is what made you decide to storm the Valliant. Or at least attempt to. You were captured before you could get to the Master. The Master killed Ms. Soto and Dr. Harper right away. He didn't find them useful. He was about to kill Ms. Cooper when she shouted that she knew how to break Jack. She said that Jack and Ianto had been lovers and that she knew that if he killed Ianto in front of Jack, it would break him. Jack would finally give up. The Master thanked her for the information then promptly shot her in the head. He had Ianto dragged into Jack's chamber. He then proceeded to torture this young man with great pleasure. He reveled in Ianto's pain, and Jack's. The last thing Ianto said to Jack before he will killed was that he loved him. Jack did break, Ms. Cooper. You were right. That act broke him. Then he found his strength. He helped me stop the Master and the first thing I did for him when time reversed was bring him back to the person he wanted to see more than anyone else. And that person certainly wasn't you."

"But Jack flirted with me," Gwen protested. "He was practically making love to me when he trained me on how to shoot a firearm."

"I flirt with everyone!" Jack shouted. "I flirted with Tosh and Owen, doesn't mean I wanted to sleep with them. I flirted with Ianto when he first came here. Big difference on his training session in the gun range though. I actually did make love to him. And I will continue to do so as long as he will have me. I wondered how the Master found out what Ianto meant to me. I should have known you betrayed him. You were ultimately the one who led the rebellion against me to open the Rift. Owen would have never shot me if you hadn't decided it was the only way to get Rhys back. I wouldn't have…"

He stopped and Ianto squeezed his hand. He looked Gwen dead in the eye. "If it hadn't been for you and your actions when Billis manipulated us, Jack wouldn't have been shot. He wouldn't have lost our baby."

"What?" Owen asked as he dropped his mug. "You were pregnant when I shot you?"

Jack just nodded and Owen sat down and put his head in his hands. Tosh looked at him. "You knew he could get pregnant?"

Owen looked up at her. "He told me after he recruited me. He knew I needed his complete medical history. The only thing he didn't mention was the immortality thing. He knew I would see his womb on any scans I had to perform. I just didn't know he had gotten pregnant when everything went to hell."

"I wanted to tell Ianto first," Jack said softly. "I was going to tell him the night Tosh and I got sent back to 1941. Then everything went pear-shaped."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Owen said as he got up and walked over to his friend. "I…"

"I already forgave you," Jack said as he pulled the younger man into a hug. "I already forgave you and Tosh for what happened. You thought you were doing the right thing because she told you it would fix everything. She led everyone to believe it was for Rhys."

He let go of Owen and walked over to Gwen. "If you were so in love with Rhys that you had to open the Rift to get him back, why wouldn't you let Ianto sit with me when I was dead? I was dead for days and you stayed by my side like the grieving widow. That wasn't your place. It was Ianto's. It will always be Ianto's place."

She made a move to slap him and he caught her arm. "You are no longer an employee of Torchwood. I would retcon you but we know it won't take."

"I have a way of wiping her memories of everything involving you and Torchwood," the Doctor said as he came over to Jack. "She won't be able to overcome that mental block. Even if she could, the rush of memories would fry her brain. She would either be killed or become a vegetable."

"Do it," Jack said as he handed Gwen over to the Time Lord. He looked at Ianto. "We can't leave them shorthanded."

"We already have recruits in mind," Tosh smiled. "In fact, Ianto already said to bring them in. Andy and Carys. They started while you were away. Andy was needed at the police station to deal with some paperwork related to a case we just closed. Carys went with him."

"Andy I understand," Jack said as he looked at Ianto. "His curiosity and knowledge of the city are invaluable. But Carys? That poor kid went through enough when she was possessed by the alien sex gas."

"She came to us," Ianto explained. "Seems one of her encounters got her pregnant. She couldn't remember sleeping with anyone besides her boyfriend. She broke through the retcon as a result of a traumatic miscarriage. She and her father were involved in a car crash caused by a high Blow Fish. He was killed and she lost her baby. She came to us when she came out of hospital. Gwen wanted to send her away. Tosh and I wouldn't let her. Andy's taken her under his wing."

"How long was I gone?" Jack asked.

"Nearly six months."

Tosh came up and touched Jack's arm. "Go, Jack. You and Ianto need time together to reconnect and to grieve. We'll take care of things here. General Lethbridge-Stewart promised us help if we ever needed it."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Positive. He needs you as much as you need him."

Jack nodded as he looked at Ianto. Ianto smiled and held out his hand. Owen and Tosh followed them out. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS with Gwen when they got there. She was unconscious. He handed her over to Owen. "She won't remember any of this ever again," he promised. "You might have to come up with an excuse for her boyfriend."

"We'll tell him she had an accident at work," Owen said. "Take care of them."

"I will," he said as he started to go into the TARDIS, then he turned back to them. "Hand me your mobiles."

Tosh and Owen handed over their phones. He took his Sonic Screwdriver to them and handed them back. "If you need us, you will be able to call us, no matter where or when we are. We will get back here as soon as we can."

Tosh and Owen nodded as the Doctor turned and went into the TARDIS. Jack and Ianto looked at their friends. "We'll be back as soon as we can," Jack promised. "I don't think either one of us could stay away too long."

"Be careful," Tosh said as she hugged both of them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Owen said as he shook their hands. "And Jack, take care of him."

"I will," Jack promised.

He and Ianto stepped into the TARDIS. Tosh and Owen stood there as they watched it dematerialize then they took Gwen back to her apartment. They told Rhys that she had been in an accident but physically she was all right. They said the doctor said she might have some memory loss but it would harmful to her to regain her memories. They suggested he take her out of Cardiff.

They went back to the Hub and explained to Andy and Carys what had happened while they had been at the police station. They told the newest members of the team that they didn't know how long it would be before Jack and Ianto returned, but they would come if needed. Tosh and Owen looked at each other and decided they would only call their friends if it was life or death.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Ianto didn't know when they would come back, but they knew they couldn't leave their friends behind forever. The Doctor also knew that traveling in the TARDIS wasn't the best thing them. He took them to a quiet, isolated planet where they could bond and heal.

They found a village where they could get supplies when they needed them but other than that, they stayed to themselves. The first night there, they spent the entire evening making love. They reveled in each other's touch and the feel of coming together as one. When they finally did emerge from the bedroom, they were surprised to find the Doctor had gone. He left them a note saying he would be back in a few weeks to check on them. He had taken Jack's vortex manipulator with him but had left their phones with the capability of contacting him in case of an emergency.

He explained in his note that he trusted Jack. He knew they would want to travel but he didn't want them to wind up on a hostile planet so he took their mode of transport. Jack understood. He didn't want to risk Ianto either, not so soon after getting him back.

By the time the Doctor came to check on them, Jack and Ianto had decided they wanted to commit to each other. They both knew that was what they wanted for whatever time they had left together. They just didn't predict the TARDIS interfering.

The Doctor came and took them to Boshane. He knew that was where Jack wanted to get married. They were greeted by a priest and the Doctor's new companion, Donna Noble. The Doctor just said "Don't," when she started to flirt with Jack. He reminded her that she was at their wedding.

"There's no harm in flirting," she said as she gave him a look. "It's obvious they're crazy about each other."

"She's right," Ianto said as he looked at his husband-to-be. "There's no harm in flirting, as long as you remember who you're going home with tonight."

"Oh I will," Jack said as he kissed Ianto.

The ceremony was simple and as Jack had remembered from his time growing up on the colony. The Doctor took him to the graves of his parents and his brother. The Doctor explained to him that he had found Gray before he and Donna came to get Jack and Ianto. The young man was bent on revenge against his brother. He blamed Jack for what had happened to him.

Jack sank to his knees beside his brother's grave. "It was my fault," he cried. "If I hadn't let go of his hand, they wouldn't have gotten him. If I hadn't let go of his hand, he wouldn't be dead."

"It wasn't your fault, Jack," Ianto said as he knelt beside his new husband. "You were a child. You were running as fast as you could to get you and your brother to safety. His hand slipped out of yours. There was nothing you could have done."

Jack nodded and they got up. They followed the Doctor and Donna back to the TARDIS. The Doctor asked them if they wanted to go back to Cardiff. Jack looked at Ianto. "Not yet," he said as he squeezed the younger man's hand. "We want some more time to ourselves first. Can you take us back to our planet?"

"Of course," the Doctor smiled as he started the engines. "Off to your room with the pair of you. It is your wedding night after all. Donna and I will try to keep the journey smooth for you."

Jack led Ianto back to their room and they made love. As they slept in each other's arms, neither of them saw the golden mist that drifted up from the TARDIS floor and into Ianto's nose and mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jack and Ianto went into the control room and the Doctor looked up as soon as they walked in. "What did you do, Jack?"

"What?" Jack said as he stopped and looked at the Time Lord.

"You don't know?" he asked as he looked from Jack to Ianto and back again.

Donna looked at the couple then at the Doctor. "Doctor, you're starting to scare them. What's going on?"

The Doctor went over to the console and looked at the video feed. "Oh you sly girl. You just had to do it didn't you."

"What, Doctor?" Ianto asked as he reached over and squeezed Jack's hand.

The Doctor grinned at them. "The TARDIS decided that she didn't want Jack to ever go through the pain he went through when he saw you killed. She took matters into her own hands. She made you immortal, Mr. Jones."

"She did what?" Jack asked, his face falling. "She can't have done that."

"She did," the Doctor said as Jack turned and took Ianto's face in his hands.

He brought their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry, Ianto."

"I'm not," Ianto said as he smiled at his lover. "I know why the TARDIS did it. I have held you as you had nightmares about my death. She made it where you never have to live through that again. At least not permanently."

Jack nodded and turned to the Doctor. "So he's a fixed point in time too. We must both be driving you crazy right now."

"No, you're really not," the Doctor said as he sighed. "I'm sorry I said that Jack. You're not wrong. You're one of the most important people in the universe."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Ianto said as he kissed Jack. Then he looked at the Doctor. "Don't think we won't be having words about said he was wrong."

The Doctor just nodded. They arrived back on the planet Jack and Ianto had been staying on and the Doctor promised to come when they called to tell him they were ready to go back to Earth. Jack and Ianto entered their cabin and Ianto led Jack to the sofa. "I don't regret what the TARDIS did to me, Cariad. Why do you?"

"I don't regret it," Jack said as he took Ianto's hand. "Believe me, I'm thrilled I have the rest of eternity to spend with you. I just don't want you to regret it. And I don't want you to resent me when you outlive our friends and your family."

"I won't resent you," Ianto promised. "I will mourn our friends and my family, but I will know that we have each other and we'll be able to carry on their legacies."

Jack nodded then he kissed Ianto. They spent the day talking and Jack told Ianto everything that happened on the Valiant. Ianto thought if the Doctor hadn't wiped Gwen's memories, he would kill her for what she had done to Jack. He knew he and the rest of the team had died, but Jack had to live through his torture and death. That was down to Gwen. She betrayed them to save herself.

They stayed on the planet another month before they contacted the Doctor to take them back to Earth. Tosh and Owen were waiting when they emerged from the TARDIS. "We thought you were going to stay longer," Tosh said as she hugged both of them.

"How long were we gone?" Jack asked.

"About a month," Owen said as he greeted them.

"It was close to a year for us," Ianto said. "There's a lot we want to catch you up on."

He turned back and looked at the Doctor. "Are you and Donna staying?"

"Not this time."

Ianto nodded and squeezed Jack's hand. "We'll see you in the Hub."

Jack nodded and watched them walk into the tourist office. He looked at the Doctor. "Thank you. Thank you for giving Ianto and I the chance to talk and to heal. I think if you hadn't, I wouldn't have told him what happened on the Valiant."

"He deserved to know," the Doctor stated. "And you needed to have a support system that only he could give you. When you two decide you're ready, you will be amazing parents. And I would love to see the baby."

"We'll let you know," Jack said as he walked away from the TARDIS. He turned and gave the Doctor a salute before he went into the tourist office and back to his team.

**Thanks for hanging in there. There will be a sequel. The adventure is just beginning for these two.**


End file.
